Tough Love
by Lioness Alanna
Summary: Harry gets a phone call....who is it? Read to find out. First of many chapters, but i'll only continue if i get 10+ reviews. PLEASE R/R!!
1. Default Chapter

Tough Love  
Chapter One: The Phone Call  
A/N: o.o;; I can't really think of anything to write in this author's note. Ta-ta!..wait! I chose to make Arabella Figg a witch in this story….o.o I think her name is Arabella….o.u sorry if it's not.  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as Harry got home from Kings Cross, he walked upstairs to find his cousin, Dudley, throwing a fit over something called a PlayStation 2.  
"I WANT A PLAYSTATION 2!!!! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH IT COSTS!!!! I WANT IT NOW, BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY! I DON'T CARE! GET IT NOW!" Dudley screamed, going red in the face.  
"Duddykins, Mummy can't afford a PlayStation 2 right no-- Oh, for God's sake, do something with your hair!" Aunt Petunia spotted Harry as he came up the stairs.  
"And why, might I ask, do I have to do something with my hair?" Harry questioned, sighing.  
"Arabella Figg is coming over. Said she wants to see you, she did."Aunt Petunia dropped her voice, to where she thought only Dudley could hear. "Why anyone would want to see you, I have no clue."  
"I heard that. I'm not deaf, you know." Harry drug his trunk the rest of the way upstairs, then dragging it into hhis room, placing it at the end of his bed. I heard that Mrs. Figg is a witch...he thought, smirking. His aunt, uncle, and cousin had never found this out. They always had wondered why Mrs. Figg was so eager to take care of Harry, but they had no clue that Mrs. Figg was a witch. He set off to the front hall, going down the stairs two at a time and going to wait at the front door for Mrs. Figg. Almost a minute later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Uncle Vernon!" Harry shouted, opening the front door. "Hello, Mrs. Figg. How are you?"  
"Hello, Harry. I'm great, thanks for asking. I heard about the Triwizard Tournament. It was a shame about Mr. Crouch. Killed! By his own son! I reckon that Barty Junior wasn't too happy with his father....seemed to say that his father had him under the Imperius Curse....but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named put it on Mr. Crouch, after his son fought it." Mrs. Figg said, sighing deeply.  
Harry's eyes widened in alarm. How did you find out? I though Hermione had that awful Skeeter woman promise not to use her horrid qui--"  
"Oh, no, Harry. Headmaster Dumbledore is one of my old friends from--Oh, hello Vernon. How are you today?" Mrs. Figg said. Harry thought her greeting to Uncle Vernon was a bit cold from his angle.  
"Hello, Arabella. I'm fine, thank you for asking. You're doing well, I suppose?" Uncle Vernon said.  
"Yes, I'm doing fine. Where is Petunia and Dudley?" Mrs. Figg asked.  
"They're upstairs." Harry said. By now they were having seats in the living room.  
The telephone rang. "I'll answer it." Harry said, standing abruptly and answering it. "Hello, Dursley residence."  
"Harry! It's me, Hermione. Don't let on that it's me, you get it? And, how are you doing?" Hermione said from the other side of the phone line.  
"Alright. I'm fine, you? Thanks for asking." Harry told her.  
"Same, listen. Could you come over next week? I already phoned Ron, he acted like we were talking to each other from one end of a football(A/N: As in soccer.) field to each other. I told him how to talk on a telephone. But he said that he could. So, could you?" Hermione said.  
"Hang on, I'll ask." He put his hand over the reciever, and turning to Uncle Vernon, he said, "Could I go over to a friend's house next week? I haven't seen them in about four years. So, could I?"  
"N--"he caught a reproaching glance from Aunt Petunia, who was walking down the stairs."How long would you be there?"  
"Hang on." He uncovered the reciever and asked. "How long will I be there?"  
"About a week or so, I guess. Yes, a week." she replied.  
"A week."Harry told Uncle Vernon.  
"Alright, then."  
"He says I can come. This is great, I'll see you then. I've got to go." Harry said.  
"Alright. See you then!"  
"Bye." They both said at the same time. They rang off feeling a considerable amount happier.  
"Hello, Arabella, when did you arrive?" Aunt Petunia said, sitting down in a chair. She took up barely half of it.  
"A few minutes ago. Hello, Dudley. How are you?" Mrs. Figg said.  
Dudley reached the landing and muttered a "Fine." and headed off to get himself a grapefruit.  
The rest of the visit went by fast, and they were soon saying their 'good-byes' to Mrs. Figg. They then headed to the kitchen for a dinner of celery stalks, cottage cheese, grapes, and oranges. Harry went up to his room, closing the door and opening his trunk, taking out his History of Magic book, his writing materials, and his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, in case he needed it. He started on the essay Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, gave him. The essay, which was on, as Professor Binns put it, 'Explain the fall of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald. I want 3 pieces of parchment full when we return back to school in September!' Harry started on the essay, flipping through both of the books he got out. He was finished with all 3 pieces of parchment at 10:52 that night. He couldn't believe that just yesterday, at this time, that he was sleeping in his dormitory bed, the bed in between Ron's and Neville's. He put his essay, writing materials, and both books back in his trunk, closing it. Hedwig and Pig, short for Pigwidegeon, chose that moment to fly in, startling Harry.  
"Oh! 'Lo, Hedwig, Pig." Harry said, seeing a letter tied to Pig's leg. He untied it, giving Hedwig and Pig an owl treat and opening the letter. It was from   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How're the Muggles treating you on your first day home? Hope they're  
treating you well. Did Hermione give you a call? She called me earlier asking   
me if I could come over next week. Hope you can. Fred and George have been   
acting weird since they got home today. If you ask me, I think they got hold of a   
couple of bad Chocolate Frogs. They've been keeping to themselves, huddled   
together in the kitchen or up in their room. Mum thinks they might be making more  
order forms for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Percy, on the other hand, was horrified   
at the news of Mr. Crouch's death. 'Mr. Crouch? Dead?! I don't believe you! Stop  
pulling my leg, Dad. I mean it!' He stormed up to his room after that. He didn't   
want to believe Dad, but I think he did. And Ginny's been asking to borrow Pig,  
but I told her that I was going to send you a letter, see. And she stormed off,   
muttering something about 'Always friends before family, is it, Ron....hmph.' Well,  
write me back when you get this. Bye then!  
Try to get to Hermione's,  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled as he finished reading, and petted Hedwig as she had her wings outstretched like she wanted a rubbing. Harry placed her in her cage, and she dipped her beak in the water tray and hooted sleepily before going to sleep. Pig was looking twice as tired, as he had flapped so long and hard to get here. Harry put Pig in the cage, gave Hedwig a reproaching glance as she glared at Pig, and closed them up. "You two don't fight, now, you hear? Or you won't get any more owl treats." At this, Hedwig's eyes grew large before tucking her head under her wing. Pig followed suit and you could soon hear small little snores from the both of them. He took a piece of parchment and his quill and ink back out, and focused on writing Ron back.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
The Muggles are okay. But they're still nagging me about my hair.   
As if I could do something about it, anyway. Hermione did call me earlier,  
and I can go too. It's good that I answered, because Uncle Vernon would've   
hung up on her the moment she asked if I was there. Well, I told him that she   
was one of my friends from the Muggle school I used to go to. I wish I didn't   
have to put up with them. Fred and George are always weird, what are you  
getting at? Oh well, I hope Mr. Crouch called Percy something other than   
'Weatherby' before he keeled over. I bet Percy's crushed. Listen, I have something  
to tell you and Hermione when we get over to her house. And Ginny? She's   
probably writing to Neville or Colin, or someone else. See you!  
Bye,  
Harry  
  
Harry read the letter over, then, smiling, folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. "Tomorrow morning, Pig." Harry said as Pig lifted his head out of his wing and peeped at Harry with one eye. He closed it and dozed off again.   
The next morning, Harry sent Pig back off to Ron with the letter tied to his leg. He was pleased to leave, because Hedwig had been fairly rude to him all morning. And, he didn't like the Dursleys, especially Aunt Petunia knocking that morning at 8:00 sharp waking all three of them up. He slipped downstairs to a breakfast of banana and grapefruit slices. He ate this quickly, eager to write his godfather, Sirius Black. He rushed back upstairs, taking his writing materials out once again and started writing.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How is it at Professor Lupin's house? Yes, I know he's not a professor  
anymore, but that's all I've ever called him. I hope you're having loads of fun.  
The Muggles are treating me as well as a Muggle family like the Dursleys should.  
And no, my scar hasn't hurt since the night of the Third Task. Promise. Next week  
Hermione invited me and Ron over to stay for the week. Safe, as both of her parents   
are dentists. Have you heard from Professor Dumbledore? And why did Professor   
Snape follow you out of the hospital wing that night? Oh, well. My cousin Dudley  
looks awkward, but funny, going down the stairs, as he's big as a baby whale,  
maybe larger. Say Hello to Professor Lupin for me!  
Harry  
  
He put his quill and ink well back in his trunk, sealing this letter in another envelope. Hedwig looked up at him from in her cage, and hooted softly. "Oh, alright Hedwig." He opened the cage door, where Hedwig got out and hopped to him on the bed. He tied the letter to Hedwig's outstretched leg, opening the window. "Sirius is at Professor Lupin's house, Hedwig." He said as she looked at him. She hooted once more and went out the window. He left it open, but closed the screen. Then, to occupy the time, he took out his money bag and a couple of Chocolate Frogs, opening one, and looked at the card.   
"Dumbledore again." He dropped the card into his trunk, and poured his money bag out. He put the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts into separate piles, and counted the Galleons. Hmmm....10 Galleons....5 Sickles....10 Knuts...I reckon I'll need to visit Gringotts before I got get more supplies for Hogwarts....  
Harry thought. He put all of the money back in his bag, replacing it back at the bottom of the trunk. He unwrapped the remaining Chocolate Frog, to find Morgana staring at him, blinking. She walked out of the picture, her nose stuck in the air. He popped the frog in her mouth, laying back on the bed.  
It was two days later when Harry recieved Sirius's reply.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's fine here at Remus's house. We're fine, but we both miss you,Hermione,  
and Ron. Alright, it's good to hear that the Muggles are treating you well. And it's  
good about your scar, too. I'm glad you three are getting together next week. Yes,  
but TAKE YOUR WAND. Tell Ron to take his wand too. Don't ask questions, just   
take your wand. I have heard from Professor Dumbledore. And I can't tell you  
why Snape followed me out the other night. I imagine that Dudley would look quite   
funny going down the stairs, if he's that large. Remus sends his greetings.  
Sirius  
Harry smiled, and, since it as late, went to sleep with a smile on his face.  
  
~*`'End Chapter One'`*~  
  
A/N: So, how did you like the first out of many chapters? Yes, I know, too many letters and too much conversation, but that's how I am. I like writing coversation and letters, so get over it. Well, if you want me to continue, tell me what you'd like to come in upcoming chapters, except for chapters 2 and 3, because I've already got those written. All I need to do now is type them….but the only way I'll do it is if I get 10 or more reviews on this…..   
  
  



	2. When It's Over

Tough Love  
Chapter Two  
When It's Over  
A/N: I'm typing this up on a typical Sunday afternoon, listening to Sugar Ray "When It's Over". This song rocks.....o.o I might put it at the end of this fic.....Well, enjoy! n_n;;!  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's NOT mine. Okay? Okie.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was finally Saturday. Hermione's parents were to pick Harry up at 3:30 in the afternoon. He was waiting, having just finished packing. 3:20......3:21....And so on. At 3:25 Harry went outside with his bag, shouting a 'good-bye' to the Dursleys, to get 'good riddance!' as a reply. He stood in the front garden, waiting for the Grangers. A small white BMW convertible rolled down the street at 3:30. Finally! he thought. He walked up to the car.  
"Hello, Harry! And how are you?" Mrs. Granger said.  
"I'm fine, thanks. Hello, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger.....where's Hermione?" Harry replied.  
"Hermione's at home. Said that Ron was coming by something called Flow powder." Mrs. Granger said.  
"Floo powder, that is." Harry said, putting his bag in the backseat and scrambling in beside it, fastening his seatbelt. It seemed no less than fifteen inutes that they were are the Granger household. Hermione and Ron rushed out to the car, opening Mr. and Mrs. Granger's cardoors, then pushing the seat forward for Harry.   
"Hey Harry!" Hermione and Ron said in unison.  
"'Lo, you two." Once Mr. and Mrs. Granger were out of earshot, he said, "I can't believe my horrid Muggle relatives let me come. I thought Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me come. Of course, if you were keeping me forever, he would be glad to chuck me out for good."  
"Well, you did make up that we were friends from your old Muggle school, didn't you?" Ron asked.   
"Yes, I did do that." Harry admitted.  
"Can we please go inside already? I've still to give both of you a tour." Hermione said, exasperated.  
They both muttered, "Yes," and followed her, Harry grbbing his bag and closing the door of the convertible. They stepped into a wonderful house. Hermione started a tour, going from room to room, until finally they were outside. A large pool stretched out in front of them, and a smell of chlorine drifted to Harry's nose. He took this in, as he had only smelled it at his old Muggle school once in a while when he took a detour to the gymnasium. Harry hadn't seen, (or been in) a pool this size since....well, hadn't seen one of this size before.   
"No wonder you told us to bring our swim trunks..." Ron said, mouth gaping.  
"Ron, close your mouth. Or are you trying to catch all the flies in my backyard?" Hermione stated.  
He closed his mouth.  
"So, Herm-own-ninny, vot are ve going to do now?" Harry said, imitating Viktor Krum.  
She smacked him.  
"Ow! Vot vos that for?"   
"Stop mocking Viktor!"  
"Oh, so you're still not calling him Vicky?" Ron chose that moment to enter tha conversation.  
She smacked him too.  
"Ow!" Ron held his cheek, whimpering.  
"Don't call him 'Vicky'!"She was beet-red with anger and frustration. Harry thought she would start steaming at the ears soon.  
"Sorry, Hermione." Ron apologized, but in a very feeble voice.  
"You'd better be."She cooled off, colour fading from her cheeks. "So, want to go swimming?"   
"Alright." Harry and Ron chorused. (AKA in unison.)  
The left to their rooms to change into their swimsuits, and Harry and Ron set off to the poolside to wait for Hermione.   
  
  
"Oh, crap, I need to put some contacts in, or I won't be able to see." Harry rushed into the humongous house.   
"You wear...." Ron said while Harry was leaving..."contacts? Ahh, too late."   
Harry took the stairs two at a time, going into his room and putting his clear contacts in. He rushed back out, almost knocking Hermione over when was leaving his room, glasses gone. "Oh, sorry Hermione." He said, but stopped once she started walking away. He did a double-take, and his jaw dropped. She looked BEAUTIFUL in a bathing suit.  
"Sorry about almost knocking you over, Hermione." He said again.  
Hermione's POV  
"It's alright Harry, really." Hermione said. She started down the stairs, thoughts racing through her mind. Harry looks very handsome without his glasses...He should wear contacts all the time...Though, he always HAS ben attractive....but...he might not think I'm attractive.....I think he had a crush on Cho Chang last year, the slut.....But you've always had a crush on Harry, now, haven't you? A nasty voice in the back of her mind added. Oh, put a cork in it.....She had reached the backyard, standing beside the pool. "Come on, you two. Afraid of the water? " She threw a mocking grin at them.  
"No, we're not, Hermione. Race you in, Harry." Ron had been sitting on the diving board. He stood, performing a perfect cannonball, succeeding in splashing the both of them.   
Harry dived in after Ron went under, proceeding to pull Ron under. Ron managed to kick him off, surfacing. Harry came up a minute later.   
"Geroff, Harry!" Ron went pink in the ears.  
"Aww, you're no fun, Ron. Come in, Hermione, the water's fine." Harry told her, treading water in the deep end.   
"Alright, then." She went to the steps in the shallow end, stepping in. She dived under, swimming to the deep end where she could still touch the bottom.  
"What's wrong, Hermione? Don't like the deep end? Don't worry, we won't let you drown, right, Harry?" Harry had been staring at the forest. Ron elbowed him. "Right, Harry?"  
"Ow! Oh, yeah, right." He proceeded(one of my fave words to use lol) to stare into the forest behind Hermione's house.  
"Oh, alright Ron." She went to the step ladder, climbing out and going to the diving board. She jumped off, performing a California.* She swam to the top, spewing water from her mouth as she surfaced. She blinked twice, then started to tread water. "Happy now?" Her eyebrows slanted in an unmistakable glare.   
"Very." Ron grinned, laying back to float.  
Hermione suddenly went under, seeming as if she was grabbed by an unknown force. A strangled, "Help!"came from her mouth. Harry, as quick as lightning (o.o did that seem like a pun to you, 'cause of his scar? Did to me. n_n;), slipped underwater and pulled Hermione up, dragging her out of the pool. Ron, not trained in CPR, stood there, worried, helpless, and shivering. Harry administered CPR. In minutes, Hermione was awake and spitting water out of her mouth.  
"Are you alright, Hermione? You gave me and Ron quite a start." Harry said, hands still shaking. "What happened, anyway?"  
"Ron and I, not me and Ron. It felt like a grindylow was pulling me down. But a green and red light shot through the water, barely missing you and Ron. Green and red light….you don't reckon it was You-Know-Who, do you? Do you, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't know. Ron, did you bring your wand? I know I don't go anywhere without mine." No, Sirius told you to bring your wand, don't you remember? Harry thought.  
"Neither do I. Mine's in the room where me and you are bunking, Harry." Ron said.  
"You and I, Ron." Hermione said.  
"Oh, whatever Hermione."   
"Okay. No one go anywhere, even around the house, without your wand, alright?" Harry said before one of Ron's and Hermione's arguments broke out.  
"Alright." They said in unison.  
A few hours later, Harry had told them all about what had happened during the third task, and after it.  
"Harry, why didn't you tell us? You should've told us, since we are your best friends." Ron proclaimed.  
"Dumbledore thought it was wise not to tell you until we got out of school." Harry admitted.  
"Well, I always knew that he was off his rocker. Not wise!"Ron said, grinning like mad about how crazy his idol is.  
Mrs. Granger came upstairs, stating that supper was ready. They filed downstairs after her, to find a bowl of black pudding on the table. "Bouillabaisse!" Hermione exclaimed. They ate in silence, then headed back upstairs. Ron, unhappy about the History of Magic essay, muttered that he had to finish it and stalked to his and Harry's room.  
Harry, about to follow him, was stopped as someone grabbed his arm. He looked around to see Hermione.  
"Harry? Could I have a word?" She asked.  
"Yes, what is it, Hermione?"  
"Come in." She pointed to her room, and Harry followed her cautiously. He by far thought this was the best room of the two rooms that the boys and Hermione had. It was painted light blue, with a border of wands with gold sparks flying out of them and snowy owls. ( "Oh, I found it in Hogsmeade!" She had said earlier.) Her bed was king-size, with light blue see-through curtains around it, a canopy hovering over the bed. Hermione closed the door and climbed on the bed, patting the space beside her. "Sit."  
Harry nervously sat. "So what's up?"   
" I just wanted to tell you thank you for saving me this afternoon. And….I wanted to tell you something else."  
"What is it, Hermione?"  
"Well, I don't reckon I've ever done this before, buthere goes nothing. Harry…"A pause rang through her voice. "…I think I'm in love with you. More than doing schoolwork, or school…"She chuckled, rather nervously. " And maybe as much as my Mum and Dad. So what are your thoughts on it?"   
  
When it's over   
That's the time I fall in love again   
And when it's over   
That's the time you're in my heart again   
And it never ends  
  
All the things that I used to say   
All the words that got in the way   
All the things that I used to know   
Have gone out the window   
All the things that she used to bring   
All the songs she used to sing   
All the favorite TV shows   
Have gone out the window   
  
I'm missing you   
I never knew how much she'd loved me   
I'm missing you   
I never knew how much you meant to me   
I need you and when you go go go go   
I know, it never ends, never ends   
  
All the things that I used to say   
All the words that got in the way   
All the things that I used to know   
Have gone out the window   
All the things that she used to bring   
All the songs she used to sing   
All the favorite TV shows   
Have gone out the window  
  
When it's over   
Can I still come over   
In the middle of the night   
When it's over   
Is it really over   
Or are you coming back this time, this time, this time  
  
All the things that I used to say  
All the words that got in the way  
All the things that I used to know  
Have gone out the window  
All the things that she used to bring  
All the songs that she used to sing  
All the favorite TV shows   
Have gone out the window  
Sugar Ray, "When It's Over"  
A/N: P Told ya I'd put that song at the end. Bwahahahahahaha, cliffhanger. I'm going to post this anyways, 'cause if I don't, I'll feel lazy and all that kind of stuff o.o so stay tuned….o.o and I sorta lied….o.o I haven't got chapter 3 written, so I'll do that tonight. ::Muah!:: Bye.  
Britti  
  
  
  



End file.
